sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Sonic Racing
Super Sonic Racing – piosenka, będąca tematem przewodnim gry Sonic R. Jest grana na poziomie Radiant Emerald, jeśli gracz wybierze Super Sonica. Została skomponowana przez Richarda Jacquesa i wykonana przez TJ Davis. Super Sonic Racing ukazała się również w wielu późniejszych grach. W Sonic Adventure pojawia się na dodatkowej trasie do pobrania w Twinkle Circuit. W Super Smash Bros. Brawl jest piosenką z poziomu Green Hill Zone. Zremiksowana wersja pojawiła się także w Sonic Pinball Party. W grze Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing piosenka może być zakupiona i odtwarzana na poziomach związanych z Casino Parkiem. W grze Sonic Generations pojawia się remiks autorstwa Cash Cash, w misjach Tails: Way Past Fast i Knuckles: Horde of Enemies. Oprócz tego piosenkę można kupić w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Tekst Oryginalna wersja ::Come on, run away ::You don't have to stay ::We're nearly out of time ::But you're doin' fine ::So stay on track ::And don't look back ::Just feel the pace ::Come on now race ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Try to keep your feet right on the ground ::When you're Super Sonic Racing ::There's no time to look around ::We're just Super Sonic Racing ::Runnin' to the point of no return ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Come on, let the fires burn ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Everybody... Everybody! ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Try to keep your feet right on the ground ::When you're Super Sonic Racing ::There's no time to look around ::We're just Super Sonic Racing, Super Sonic Racing ::Runnin' to the point of no return ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Come on, let the fires burn (Let's go!) ::Don't you know ::We really have to go ::To a place ::Where you can feel my heart just race ::(Oh... yeah...) ::(Let's go!) Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Try to keep your feet right on the ground ::When you're Super Sonic Racing ::There's no time to look around ::(Let's go!) We're just Super Sonic Racing (Super Sonic Racing) ::Runnin' to the point of no return ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Come on, let the fires burn (Let's go!) ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... (Let's go!) ::Super Sonic Racing ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Oh, yeah... (Let's go!) ::Oh... yeah... ::Oh... yea-eah... ::Super Sonic Racing (Let's go!) ::Come on, yeah... ::Come on, yeah... ::Come on, come on (Let's go!) ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Yeah, everybody... (Let's go!) ::Super Sonic Racing ::Oh, yeah... ::Super Sonic Racing (Let's go!) ::Oh, yeah... ::Everybody, everybody... ::Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ::Let's go! ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... Cash Cash vs. Jun Senoue RMX ::I've arranged for you to meet my... companion ::Introducing... Sega Saturn ::We're five years away from entering the twenty-first century ::... but are you ready for the future? ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Try to keep your feet right on the ground ::When you're Super Sonic Racing ::There's no time to look around ::We're just Super Sonic Racing ::Runnin' to the point of no return ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Come on, let the fires burn ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Everybody, everybody, everybody... ::Everybody... Everybody! ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Try to keep your feet right on the ground ::When you're Super Sonic Racing ::There's no time to look around ::We're just Super Sonic Racing ::Runnin' to the point of no return ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Come on, let the fires burn ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Try to keep your feet right on the ground ::When you're Super Sonic Racing ::There's no time to look around ::We're just Super Sonic Racing ::Runnin' to the point of no return ::Everybody's Super Sonic Racing ::Come on, let the fires burn Ciekawostki *Remiks Super Sonic Racing z gry Sonic Generations zawiera klipy głosowe z reklamy konsoli Sega Saturn, na którą wydana została gra Sonic R. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic R